Face to Face
by Illeanah
Summary: What happens when Presley and Pharaoh comes face to face? Or more importantly how will Amanda react?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the characters used in this fanfiction are from Mummies Alive! And do not belong to me. No finical gain is made from this humble piece.

A/N: I've always wanted to write a piece to go with this cartoon since I was a little kid. So I've written one!

**Face to Face**

Sandaled feet slapped the strange grey stones that formed the endless sidewalk. It was dark and the yet the stranger in the foreign land continued eagerly.

Pharaoh Amenhotep was a tall man with broad shoulders, a stern chiselled face, a square jaw and round almond shaped eyes. He wore a simple white kilt which was pleated. His torso remained bare revealing his strong muscular body. His shoulders were adored with a thick neck piece consisting of gold, lapis lazi and other many precious stones.

Certainly he was out of place in San Francisco, where the buildings were odd and the chariots raced by a mural of rainbow colours and great lanterns shining from the front.

The sights and sounds of the city fascinated the stranger but he could not possibly stop. Inside his chest felt like it was slowly constricting upon itself, as if his most intimate internal organs dared not believed this night had come.

The years that separated him from his only son, Prince Rapses seemed like an eternity. His heart knew could not find peace while the soul of his son was not alongside him.

The pain upon hearing his beloved son had been killed by his most trusted advisor – murdered in cold pain, brought him to a momentary standstill. He felt the feeling subside with a sigh and continued.

It was strange journey for the Pharaoh. His feet and his heart knew where they were going; his mind did not. He briefly wondered if he was insane. He wondered if he should attempt to find the Prince's guardians before searching out his son. His heart rebelled against this idea. Too long had it been since he held his broken child against his still living body. He could not waste anymore time.

Pharaoh rounded the bend and glanced up at the street lights thanking Ra for offering him small amounts of his celestial light to guide him along this difficult path in a foreign world.

Lowering his chin Pharaoh saw it; the house where he was sure his son was. Smiling he approached the building and walked around its perimeter slowly.

'_Up,'_ his mind was screaming, _'My son is up there.'_

The window he was gazing up at was closed but Pharaoh grinned upon the guttering. He would climb up and fiddle with the catches to gain entry. His body was athletic and lithe enough to be able to do such a task effortlessly.

Grabbing both sides of the metal vine the Pharaoh began to climb. In moments he was resting underneath the window. He gazed inside but all was dark. However he knew he was extremely close to finding his son.

Pharaoh reached out and lifted the window easily. It slid open without any effort. It was obviously not locked as he had expected. He shrugged his shoulders and made a mental note to mention it to the guardians.

Without so much as a second thought Pharaoh crept forward and slipped in through the window. Inside he could hear the soft rhythmic breathing and his eyes adjusted to the dark.

An involuntary smile lit his features as he spied a sleeping figure. He approached bolding and knelt beside his son's bedside. The light breathing became slightly louder to his senses. Breathing that signified his son was at peace with the world.

Leaning further in Pharaoh Amenhotep brushed the sleeping boy's soft hair from his face. It was shorter and scruffier than he remembered. He sighed once more heartily; time undoubtedly had changed his son.

The Pharaoh's finger traced along the boy's cheek, the reborn Rapses murmured slightly and wriggled his nose unconsciously before snuggling further into his cushions.

Pharaoh grinned and ran his palm along his son's brow and cheeks, feeling as he did so some strange shock. It was a feeling he should have known; a feeling he realised was something he had not felt within years. Touch. This flesh was warm, supple and youthful. It was the feeling he felt when he touched live flesh.

With this realisation Pharaoh choked back a cry of fury. This boy was alive, certainly his reborn son… But Rapses was dead and of the spirit realm.

The boy before him stirred again and turned over to lie on his back with a shuddering moan of contentment.

"Get away from him you pervert!"

Pharaoh jolted upright and stumbled backwards at the sudden intrusion. Glass shattered over his head.

The boy's eyes opened with a start and he sat bolt up right in bed. Glancing fearfully at the woman by the door then to Pharaoh who was now looking completely furious, the boy wriggled from under his sheets.

"Mum?"

"Presley get away from him!" Amanda hissed threatening she grabbed another glass jar from the dresser and aimed her missile at the Pharaoh. "Now!"

Pharaoh ready for this assault caught the jar and let it drop harmlessly by his feet.

Presley on the other hand was taking his time from untangling himself from the bed sheets, his emerald green eyes were glued to the face of Pharaoh.

Pharaoh saw understanding flicker in the boy's, Presley's, eyes.

"Mum?" Presley said quietly his eyes never left the proud form of Pharaoh, "I think you should sit down."

Amanda steered Presley forcibly from his room sending the stranger a venomous look. Pharaoh Amenhotep watched by the door frame. "Your protection of your son is commendable."

Amanda remained silent her glare only deepening with suspicion.

"Mum?" Presley murmured by her side, his green eyes transfixed on Pharaoh. "I have a confession to make…"

There you go? I would appreciate any reviews on this piece. Should I leave this as a one shot or would you like to read more?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mummies Alive belong to someone else.

Chapter Two

Presley led Amanda downstairs under Pharaoh Amenhotep's steely gaze. Deep down inside Presley knew that he would have to tell Amanda about being the reborn Prince. But how does one do that? Presley's mind reeled as he watched Amanda take a seat; her own dark green eyes searching his face patiently waiting for him to start.

'_Mum I'm the reincarnation of Pharaoh's son? No that won't do. Mum I… erm…' _

Presley cleared his throat but got no further. He was at a loss to what to do. He shook his head slowly and almost miserably. He had not expected this to happen like this nor so soon. He was not ready. He had never even thought of how to have this conversation with his mother.

In the end it was Amanda who solved Presley's dilemma. "Why was that perverted dressed up man a sorry excuse of a…" Amanda looked Pharaoh up and down with a clear look of distaste on her facial features. Presley winced visibly. "What was he doing in your room? I swear if he laid hands of you I'll…"

Pharaoh's arms dropped limply to his side. No one had ever dared speak about him like that and never in front of his face. He glanced sideways at his reborn son who was grimacing slightly. But the green eyes did not acknowledge him – they were trained upon the woman who was evidently gifted by the fates to have birthed his son.

Presley upon hearing his mother's rude comment pursed his lips tightly together to stop a nervous giggle. In any other circumstances he would have found this funny. Licking his lips he opened his mouth to make a reply but Amanda beat him to it again.

She was glaring daggers at Pharaoh before she opened her mouth again. "Don't you know Halloween is a few months away yet buddy. It's a little early for trick-or-treating."

Presley stared at his feet wishing the plush carpet would open and swallow him up. He felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment and somewhere in his panicking mind he hoped that Pharaoh would not punish or try to punish his mother.

"And this is private property," Amanda continued completely forgetting Presley, "and you're trespassing."

Pharaoh held up his hand for silence, which momentarily worked only because Amanda was too stunned by the gesture.

"How dare you…" Amanda hissed now seething. Presley was eyeing the door wondering faintly if he could sneak out of the room and leave the adults to it.

"I suggest that you allow our son to speak," Pharaoh replied calmly merely looking bored and regal all at the same time.

Amanda wasn't sure whether to be shocked or insulted. "What are you implying?" she asked darkly. "Who are you?"

Pharaoh touched a hand on his bejewelled chest. "I am Pharaoh Amenhotep and I have come from beyond the Western Gate."

"I see…" Amanda glanced at her son.

"Surely our son has mentioned to you his royal heritage."

Amanda looked like she was about to burst into laughter at the thought.

Presley sighed and looked up to the ceiling praying silently this was all a dream. "He speaks truth, mum," Presley said quietly in his corner.

Amanda looked incredulously over at her son. "Presley tell me this is some joke." Presley miserably shook his head sadly.

Amanda swore and slumped onto the couch moving her calculating glance to the Pharaoh and to her son again.

"Your son is the reborn spirit of my son Rapses, whom I lost all too early," Pharaoh insisted gently. He was unwittingly feeling sorry for the woman before him who seemed completely at a loss.

Presley sighed heavily and sat beside Amanda and took her hands in his own. "I'm sorry," he murmured apologetically, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Amanda turned to Presley sharply and replied tersely, "Tell me you have not be brainwashed by this foolishness. Tell me you do not honestly believe…"

Amanda's protests were stopped by Presley tucking his hand inside the top his was wearing. He pulled out the amulet and placed it into her hands.

Amanda pressed her fingertips over the cool metal. She had seen the amulet many times before but never thought to question its origins. She brushed her fingers over the ancient hieroglyphics names and whispered the name in the gold. "Rapses…" she whispered hardly believing what she was reading.

Presley smiled weakly and swallowing hard allowed his gaze to travel to the Pharaoh whom he hardly dared to look at. He bit his lip as his heart skipped a beat. He remembered last time he thought he had come face to face with Pharaoh. It had ended up with him nearly loosing Rapses' soul to scarab.

"Please," Presley commented slowly swallowing hard, "but how do I know you are the real Pharaoh?"

Pharaoh Amenhotep looked amused for a brief glimmer of time before he took two quick strides to kneel beside Presley. Presley barely repressed a shiver of excitement as the Pharaoh pressed his large muscled hands over his beating heart. "What does your heart tell you?"

Presley flushed scarlet and turned his head to the side but he caught the Pharaoh's badly concealed smile which reached his solemn eyes. He took a shuddering breath and forced a reply knowing that was expected of him. "You mean no danger."

Pharaoh smiled regally clearly pleased by Presley's answer. It had felt strange to touch his son again after such a long time. And to feel the heart of this stranger; the stranger that was and is his son was unbelievably calming. He stood slowly and watched as bright green eyes followed his movements.

The moment was disrupted by the doorbell. Amanda woke herself from her daydream and left the room without a second glance with a mutter of, "Who in their right minds comes visiting this time of night."

Pharaoh watched her leave and shook his head at her retrieving back. Then his gaze turned back to his son who was still watching him intently. "It has been a long time, Rapses."

The boy before him smiled weakly and jumped as he heard his mother's strangled scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mummies Alive! Do not belong to me.

**Chapter Three**

"Mum?" Presley jumped a mile from where he was sitting. Without a considering glanced at the Pharaoh he raced from the room.

Amanda was standing by the door her hand placed delicately over her heart. "It's alright Presley, honey. It's just my boss Mr. Harris Stone here about the Ramses exhibit… he gave me a fright that's all."

Amanda's boss hand started at Presley's hasty entry. Something akin to recognition glimmered in cold stone like eyes.

"…my son Presley," Amanda was saying draping an arm around Presley's shoulder and ushering him forward slightly.

"_Son?"_ The cold eyes never left Presley's face.

Somewhere inside Presley felt his heart stop beating for a moment or two. His emerald eyes were fixated to the cold grey eyes of Harrison Stone. Fear laced through him for an unidentifiable reason. What was his mother's boss doing on their doorstep at such a late hour?

"I'm… I'm… going to bed," Presley stammered backing away quickly and retreating further into the hall. "I'm sure our _guest _won't mind the guest room… I'll show him up."

Amanda smiled winningly. "Good idea. Show him his room and back to bed with you." She glanced back at her boss. "Quiet an evening for unexpected guests."

"Truly…" The cold eyes were still fixed on Presley with a grim resolution.

Presley felt a burning knot form in his throat. He swallowed violently, but the cold scrutiny of those eyes was not removed. Taking a hesitant step backwards Presley's gaze flickered back to Amanda.

The cold eyes narrowed.

"Goodnight mum."

"Night," Amanda replied lightly and smiled winningly at her boss.

Presley grimaced as he lent against the wall. What had made him react like that? It was not rare for his mother's colleagues to drop by on the eve on an exhibit opening.

But something was not right. Something was horribly wrong. The penny suddenly dropped. Amanda's boss _never_ came to their front door. He _never_ even phoned the house. And it was _very_ late. The hall clock told him it was already half past one in the morning.

Laughing at his own stupidity Presley wandered back to the living room, where Pharaoh was waiting. Perhaps someone had decided to try and steal something from the exhibition. He hoped it wasn't Paul… his father.

Pharaoh's back was turned as Presley made his way back to the room. He knew Pharaoh had sensed his presence when, if it was indeed possible, he straightened to his full height.

"Where's your father?" Pharaoh asked. His voiced reminded Presley of Ja-kal when he was in one of his don't-you-dare-think-about-arguing-with-me moods. "I desire to speak with him."

"He's not here," Presley answered blithely waving his hand about. At the moment he didn't really care for Paul's whereabouts. "Who knows when that loo…" he stopped and blushed deeply before amending quickly, "dear father 'o mine decides to turn

up."

Pharaoh turned slowly on his heel and raised an elegant eyebrow. "_Not _here? Then where is he?"

Presley shrugged and reddened further. This was not _how_ he had imagined meeting _the_ Pharaoh. This was at least ten thousand times more uncomfortable.

It was another short strangled scream that brought the Pharaoh and his reborn son out of their reverie.

Before Presley could race to help Amanda Pharaoh grabbed his upper arm in a vice like grip, pulling him backwards to sit in an armchair.

"Stay here," Pharaoh hissed as he passed Presley and walked out in the hall.

"That prob…" Presley's voiced faded when Pharaoh was out of ear shot. "…ably not a good idea."

For a few moments Presley wavered on the spot. He stood but decided not to disobey the once most powerful man of the world. Well the world known by the Ancient Egyptians. That wasn't the way to get along with Pharaoh he decided. Much better to be the good little reborn son and do as he was told – but that didn't make it easy.

So Presley stood in the middle of the living room like an idiot standing perfectly still, his heart was thumping wildly in his rib cage. He heard Pharaoh's startled cry of rage and a loud thump which was followed by a crash.

A few more moments passed.

"Boy run!" came Pharaoh's command.

Presley would have run immediately but found in that instant that he couldn't seem to move.

But behind him came the sound of smashing glass. The shattered glass of the locked window fell in sharp crystals to the carpeted floor.

Winding a thin strip of cloth around a bloody hand smiling cockily at Presley stood…

"Dad!" Presley was aghast. Never in his life was he so pleased to see his arrogant father.

" 'ello kiddo," Paul beamed grabbing Presley roughly and started to forcibly lead him through the kitchen and out the back door.

"But mum…" Paul's gribbed tightened still dragging Presley behind him through a dark ally way.

"You're number one priority right now, Presley," Paul muttered looking wildly left and right. Presley had never seen his father so serious. "Last time I looked you were the only one in the family with a crazy bug man chasing him…"

Presley's head swam. "What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me for yelling at you on the phone last week…"

"I was hurt, kiddo," Paul replied glaring down at Presley, "doesn't change the fact you are my son."

"But why?"

"Hush." Paul unnecessarily clamped a hand over Presley's mouth. "You will do everything I say. No matter how much you hate me right now. Understand?"

Paul hand slid from Presley's mouth and lingered lightly over his shoulders. Seeing Presley shivering in the cold, Paul took off his coat and wrapped it tightly around him. Presley grabbed at the warm leather thankfully looking up at Paul. For the first time Presley registered the fear in his father's eyes. Presley nodded his head knowing Paul was awaiting his answer and this was what he wanted.

"Good." Paul grabbed Presley again. A black car with a driver was waiting at the end of the ally way.

"I had to call in for a few favours… bug man has intensified his search for your true identity…"

Presley's mind reeled. All he could envision were those cold hard eyes. Those horrible cold lifeless eyes.

"I fear he may have found you."

An evil cackle sounded above the father and son's head. "That he has Mr. Carnarvon." Paul pushed Presley behind him. "That he has."

A figure opened the car door at the end of the ally way. The door slammed as he started to gesture wildly. Paul looked up in the darkness, "You _will_ not have _my_ son."

A shadow moved. And Presley's fear was realised. They had been cornered by Scarab.

The figure beside the car came running. Long black robes flying in the night's soft wind. Two thin claw-like hands took Presley's shoulders.

"Ahmed take him and go," Paul hissed his eyes flashed angrily in Scarab's direction. "I'll hold him off."

Scarab laughed again regarding Paul with cruel malicious delight. "Nothing like danger to bring out the _real_ father inside you eh, Paul?"

Presley froze in horror and ignored Ahmed and stood firmly in place. "Dad…"

"Go with Ahmed," Paul said turning around, "NOW!"

Paul's roar brought Presley to his senses. He loosened and took a few steps backwards but gasped in horror as if he had seen a ghost.

Shabtis lined Ahmed's and Presley's exit.

"This would be a brilliant time to call those ancient guardians of yours!" Paul bellowed.

"Sure!" Presley returned hotly, "Could I borrow your cell phone?"

The shabtis took an ominous step towards Presley. "Take him alive!" he heard Scarab cry.

'Great,' Presley took another glance at Paul who was standing, feet apart glaring determinedly as if he was ready to fight.

But this glance cost Presley. A searing pain collided with his temple. He heard his father screaming his name, before his knees buckled underneath him and darkness enveloped him….

**What happens next?**

**Even I don't know! I was gonna have Paul at the door but Scarab was such much more fun and interesting…. I'm just writing this off the top of my head…**

**Oh, and since I haven't seen an episode in years literally… can anyone tell me how the mummies know Presley is in trouble? If at all?**

**Thanks**

**Illeanah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Mummies Alive! Belong to their creators not me!**

**Chapter Four**

Ja – kal's keen blue eyes snapped opened; something had awoken him from his deep slumber. Despite himself he yawned and rolled his aching shoulders. Sleeping in a sarcophagus was not what it was cracked up to be. His heart stopped (it still being in his chest cavity as the embalmer did not remove the organ) as he realised what had disturbed him.

Instinct caused him to wrap his mummified hand around his amulet. He felt the jolt of certainty that he had not felt in many, many long years. It was not a simple request for help… no… it was so much more than that!

He leaned heavily against the gilded lid of his sarcophagus and pushed. His mind was still reeling over the energy he had felt. It certainly was not his prince. No. This energy was more potent. Actually powerful was a better word to describe the feeling. It seemed so confident and assured without the slightest taint of panic. Help had been commanded from a calm and peaceful heart.

Ja- kal wasted no more time, the lid of his sarcophagus opened fully and he stepped out. The other three guardians also were clambering out from theirs also. No words were exchanged there was no need. Their eyes told him they too had felt the call.

'

'

'

Pharaoh grabbed his reborn son's upper arm dragging him backwards a step or two. Confident that his command would be obeyed he strode from the room.

His steady gait brought him to the door and by Amanda Carnarvon who had fainted on the floor.

His large hand curled around his amulet before he even bothered to raise his eyes. A call of assistance from the guardians was all it would take.

But his gaze did turn upwards slowly to gauge what had caused the mother-of-his-son to faint. He dropped his amulet from his hand and his arms rested limply by his side as he blinked furiously in disbelief.

"I see that you are still buzzing around," Pharaoh commented somewhat dryly. His eyes hardened as he scornfully studied his son's murder. Even after the great length of time from the event he felt his anger rise and bubble within the pit of his stomach. The traitor made him feel physically sick!

If Scarab was surprised to see Pharaoh standing at Amanda's door he hid it very well. A small leer, enough to incense Pharaoh, appeared on his pale twisted lips. He bowed mockingly and cried in false excitement. "Your Majesty, welcome to the modern era."

Pharaoh hissed in anger and irritation. How dare the traitor mock him; the son of Ra! But Scarab seemed to be unmoved by Pharaoh's increasing ill temper towards him. He smiled as he spoke the next two words. "Shabtis attack!"

Astounded that Scarab would be as foolish as to attack his person, the Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt was put of guard. He let out a starlted cry of rage as he backed into the entrance wall. His hand sort for any type of weapon. Finding a vase he smashed it over the Shabti's head.

"Boy run!" he cried over his shoulder before turning back to the task at hand. He hoped the boy would reach safety; just in case he failed to stop the Shabtis…. It was just a precaution…

'

'

'

Paul heard Presley's yell of surprise and turned his head slightly. His action was quick enough to see Presley break his backwards fall with his arms. An ominous crack followed and Paul knew Presley had broken one of his arms. A bloody rock lay nearby.

Paul swore roughly as he realised one of the statue things had thrown the rock at Presley and effectively knocked him out. Something was telling him this was going to be a long night.

For a few brief moments he wavered, loosing all façade of cockiness. For the first time he was torn in what to do. Stand and fight or go to his son's aid?

Ahmed was standing a few paces away pulling out, as Presley had suggested, a cell phone. Paul grimaced knowing who he was calling; he could only hope his 'boss' would feel up to rescuing them. If not…

Paul lashed out upon the encroaching walking statues. He had backed down so that he now stood protectively over Presley's unconscious form. He put in all his energy into his punches and kicks as he heard Ahmed speaking rapidly in Arabic…

'_Arabic? Hang on that's not right. Carter doesn't speak Arabic.'_ Paul thought as he punched another rock man, his knuckles were now bleeding from glass and from hitting rock repeatedly.

The Shabtis kept coming and very soon the struggle was over and Paul, Presley and Ahmed were bundled struggling and cursing (with the exception of Presley) into a van. The doors slammed shut and the engine started.

"Well," Paul said flicking his fringe out of the way glancing at Ahmed. "I told you working for me would be would be fun."

Ahmed scowled.

'

'

'

'

Pharaoh blinked and shook his head. He sure he hadn't been knocked unconscious but something was not right. He blinked slowly again.

Where were the Shabtis? The last he remembered was he was fighting them. Now he was standing in the middle of the lounge room blinking absurdly around him.

Hearing footsteps he turned to see Amanda Carnarvon drag herself into the living room. She gasped as she noticed the broken glass and started looking frantically around for Presley.

"I told him to run," Pharaoh said thinly. Hoping that he had said that and it wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"Where would he have run too?" Amanda asked. "The kitchen door as been demolished and the glass…"

Pharaoh shook his head and rubbed his temples as if he had a headache. "I don't know."

Amanda tearfully handed Pharaoh a glass of water which he took gratefully and in silence. "I think you're in shock," Amanda whispered to no one in particular. Pharaoh's lips twitched. "You don't look much better yourself."

Four sets of footsteps careened through the front door simultaneously. Four badly dressed people dashed into the living room took in the sight of the broken glass, Pharaoh and Amanda.

"Your Majesty," they all murmured dropping to the floor.

Pharaoh crossed his arms across his chest and drew himself to his full height. "Ah. My son's guardians, my vassals, my friends, I was wondering when you would turn up."

Pharaoh drained the glass and handed it back to Amanda. "Nefer-Tina do be so kind as to escort Lady Amanda somewhere safe."

Nefer-Tina froze in horror. Dread pumped its way through her body. The other three guardians raised their chins slowly of the ground, while Nefer-Tina's dropped.

"What sort of fool would not know his best charioteer was a woman…"

'

'

'

'

**Sorry it has taken me sooooo long to update this one! I'm having fun and will continue until I finish it! I don't think it'll be very long though. Thanks to all that review it does make my day.**

**Next Chapter: Presley wakes up, we find out what Paul is up to who his boss is and who his friend is… (hopefully)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Mummies Alive! Don't belong to me.

Did anyone pick up the 'Carter' name and where I got it from?

Chapter Five

The first thing Presley became aware of was a searing pain in his arm. He groaned and shook his head feebly before screwing his eyes shut. A familiar warmth wrapped tightly around him and a breath down the back of his neck that sent shivers down his spine.

Presley's eyes watered as he forced himself to open his eyes. He let out a small gasp and his breathing hitched as a new wave of pain shot through this arm.

"Aw… am I dead?" he murmured.

A hand stroked his hair in reply. "No kiddo. You're still with me thankfully." Paul's voice said smoothly somewhere near him. Presley stirred and turned slightly and found that he was in Paul's tight embrace. "Dad what are you doing here?" Presley blinked dazedly and yawned. His voice seemed scratchy as if he had not used it in a millennia.

"Rescuing you," Paul said dryly. "Although I think we now need rescuing," he added somewhat ruefully.

"What do you mean?" Presley turned his head and for the first time gazed around at his surroundings. They were in a dank and miserable cell. The floor and walls were constructed of entirely of grey stone. In the corner sat a very angry Arab.

"Dad?"

"Shush, it's okay. Ahmed won't eat you will you Ahmed?"

Ahmed shrugged uncommitted to answering.

"Where are we?"

"Scarab's palace." Paul answered.

Presley uttered a stream of obscenities which earned him a reprimanding growl from Paul. Not that Presley noticed.

"I won't let him hurt you," Paul finally said finally deciding to ignore his son's loss of control over his tongue. Presley's only answer was to look up at him with unbidden tears springing into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry to have done this to you," Presley whispered shakily.

"What are you talking about kiddo?" Paul demanded a little too sharply.

Presley let in another shuddering breath. "You cannot protect me."

Speechless and frightened for his only son Paul could not find any words of comfort. Indeed their situation did look outwardly glum. And he could not grasp that the old evil sorcerer wanted his son's soul. It was too surreal that any should wish to harm any twelve year old for an ancient spirit.

"I don't think I could bear loosing you," Presley continued. Being in Scarab's hold was the worst situation he had landed himself so far. Ja-kal would probably throttle him – if he got out alive.

"You won't loose me," Paul returned.

Presley's breath hitched again. "I'm scared," he confessed. "I'm scared to die."

'

'

'

'

"Rise Nefer-Tina," Pharaoh commanded. There was no question of disobeying the most powerful man on the earth; even if he had been deceased for three thousand years. Nefer-Tina stood shakily and Pharaoh smile; nodding his head in Amanda's direction. Amanda was standing stiffly biting her nails.

Careful not to meet Pharaoh or the remaining guardian's eyes Nefer-Tina moved to Amanda's side. With a simple touch the female guardian lead the young prince's mother to the door and too the waiting Hot – Ra.

Pharaoh watched seemingly pleased and crossed his arms around his broad chest. "I presume you have a way of tracking my son?"

Rath grinned and nodded wordlessly.

'

'

'

'

"What do you mean you are scared to die?" Paul demanded cursing himself for loosing control. Presley glanced up at him with uneasily emerald eyes that swirled with emotion and unshed tears. "I just scared," he mumbled apologetically.

"When Scarab takes Prince Rapses' soul it'll kill him," Ahmed said. Paul glowered at him from his corner his arms instinctively tightened around Presley's middle. "I won't let him!" Paul cried. "I just won't let him!"

Ahmed sighed heavily. "I have seen this before… Do you think your son is the only restless ancient spirit wandering the land?"

Presley shuddered but could not keep the wonder from his voice. "There are others like me?"

Ahmed nodded and studied Presley for the first time. "There are others. But none so special as you… you really should do something with his arm Paul…"

Presley winced and looked at his arm which indeed was broken. Registering the injury in his mind brought a fresh stab of pain. He hissed loudly and cursed once more. His arm looked like foreign material; seeing it laying so limp and useless made it seem like an extension of someone's else's body.

Paul was looking down at him with uncharacteristically gentle eyes. "I can't," he choked. "It'll hurt him… I just can't."

Ahmed frowned.

"I'm going to die anyway," Presley murmured letting his head drop back into his father's chest. "Scarab _will_ kill me."

"Keep optimistic," Ahmed replied. "Something is bound to happen."

"Something would have happened if you called Carter." Paul snapped irritably.

"Forgive me my old accomplice but I don't think Carter would be much use in this area. Besides what could _you_ possibly offer him in payment."

"I could have offered my services."

"Would it be worth it?"

"For the life of my son, bloody oath it would!"

'_Uh-oh,'_ Presley thought to himself ruefully. _'Sounds like shady business to me. I wander what trouble Dad has gotten himself into now.' _

"Dad you promised me that your criminal days were over," Presley whined before his father's and Ahmed's heated argument could escalate further. Paul sighed and bowed his head he had known this discussion was inevitable.

"Presely what you must understand…."

"UNDERSTAND!" Presley yelled suddenly irrationally angry at Paul for breaking his promise. "You promised me! You promised me no more!"

'

'

'

'

It was no use. Ja-kal picked up the golden amulet from the stone floor and twirled it around his fingers. "Over here!"

Rath, Armon and Pharaoh hurried to his side. "What? What is it Ja-kal?" Pharaoh demanded. Ja-kal held up the amulet for all of them to see.

They had been searching the deserted ally way for according to their 'track device' the prince was here. But alas only his amulet was found. There was signs of a struggle but none of where the prince might be.

"Em sen-jay! Hek-ah-hek ek ah."

None of the guardians had heard their native tongue in such a long while. They whipped around not knowing who or what to expect. They needn't have been alarmed. An old coffee skinned man stepped from the shadows, long black robes restlessly moved in the wind. He glanced at them with dour eyes and inclined his head in Pharaoh's direction.

"Nesoo en kemet."

Finding his voice despite the shock Pharaoh demanded stoically. "To whose palace shall we hasten to?"

The old man smiled wanly and glanced up to the waxing moon. He reminded Rath of the old patient High Priest of Amun-Re back in Thebes. "Your mortal enemy walks this earth. You'll find him in the pyramid by the river. Snb-ti."

The old man turned abruptly and disappeared. Rath stepped forward to run after him but found nothing but the darkness. "That's odd."

"Pyramid by the river," Ja-kal muttered under his breath, "Pyramid by the river… by the river. OH!" he smacked himself violently on the forehead. "Why didn't we ever think of it before… It was right under our noses!"

'

'

'

'

"You promised me!" Presley finished lamely. "You promised me!"

"Presley please," Paul pleaded. "Please listen… be angry but listen."

"Fine," Presley growled wishing he could cross his arms around his chest for effect.

"After the unfortunate incident with the crown of Ramses the Great… I… well I know what I promised you…"

"Frankly you broke your promise."

"I know… I know. But I never meant to hurt you. Quite the opposite in fact," Paul soothed. "When it was over I still had certain contacts Scarab had used to contact me in the first place. He's made a few lingering enemies in the underworld and so with their aid I've been able to keep a slight eye on him… but by time I realised he was going to your mother's and your home and the risk. It was already too late…"

Presley remained silent.

"Presley…"

"Hmmm…"

"It's the truth."

"I know. Any chance of your underground friends fishing us out of here?"

Ahmed chuckled cynically. "No honour amongst thieves."

Paul glowered at him. "You could have called for help."

"Do you think Carter would help you?"

Paul glanced at his hands and back to Presley. "He was all I had to get us out."

"Then you are more the fool, Paul Carnarvon my friend. You could have found better friends out of the underground world that would have been honoured to protect your son."

"Where?"

Ahmed smiled knowingly. "In Egypt… in Egypt my friend."

'

'

'

'

I got all my Ancient Egyptian phrase work from Bridget McDermott's 'Decoding Egyptian Hieroglyphs' – I hope I got it right!

"Em sen-jay! Hek-ah-hek ek ah." - Do not worry! You must make haste to the palace.

"Nesoo en kemet." - The king of Egypt

Snb-ti. - Goodbye

Sorry for the delay….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Mummies Alive belong to DIC

Chapter Six

"Pyramid by the river," Ja-kal muttered under his breath, "Pyramid by the river… by the river. OH!" he smacked himself violently on the forehead. "Why didn't we ever think of it before… It was right under our noses!"

"Yes but can we trust the said source?" Rath grumbled irritably. "He was a little strange if you ask me."

"Well _you _are rather strange," Armon pointed out practically. "And we _trust_ you."

Unable to find a suitable reply Rath merely scoffed regally and turned away. "To the river then…"

Pharaoh had watched the scene unfold before him with a certain sense of wonder. Time had obviously had effect on his servants; no longer did they seem to grovel at his feet and look for his guidance. They had merely assumed they were going to the river…

'

'

'

Amanda sat sullenly on the stone bench that served as a 'couch' back at the Sphinx. Her long elegant fingers wove tightly around a coffee mug which remained untouched and cold. Her breathing became laboured as she thought once more the peril that had befallen her unfortunate son. "Nefer-Tina…?"

"Hmm…" the female mummy lifted her head from her lap and glanced to her Prince's mother who was gazing at her with hopeful eyes.

"They'll get him back won't they?"

Nefer-Tina forced her shaking lips to form a resemblance of a smile. "Yes. I'm sure they will."

Amanda breathed deeply and felt a shudder run through her body. Her boy's guardian didn't seem confident that he would be safe. "I hope he isn't alone…"

"Hmm…"

"I'm scared…" Amanda's voice cracked and she left her sentence unfinished.

Nefer-Tina stood in surrender and annoyance. She was irritated she had been the one left with Amanda, who only seemed capable of talking about her son.

"Coffee…? Tea?"

Amanda glanced down into her full mug. "No. Thankyou. I'll finish what I have here…"

'

'

'

Pharaoh looked up the steep slopes of the pyramid building before him. How anyone would think to live inside a pyramid was beyond him. He had Scarab buried alive in a pyramid for pity sake! And now he was choosing to live in one. It was a strange paradox.

"So," Rath muttered behind Pharaoh. "This is Scarab's humble abode."

There was nothing humble about the colossal building. In fact it was quite intimidating being dwarfed by Scarab's stronghold. Pharaoh had no idea on how he would find the prince in such a large amount of room.

"Well. I guess this is it," Armon said rubbing his hands together. Ja-kal tilted his head to the side as if listening for something. Then he curtly nodded his face a picture of serenity.

"What's the plan?" Rath inquired to no one in particular.

"Why do we need a plan?"

"We're not going to knock on the front door and politely ask Scarab to take us to the prince are we?" Rath shot back sarcastically.

Armon rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think that is a good plan Rath," he commented.

Rath's only reply was to smack his forehead with the palm of his hand before turning away from the jovial guardian's serious form.

Ja-kal had been ignoring the argument, as they had been becoming increasingly more common between the two. They were like an old married couple, or so the Prince had pointed out. He ran his eyes over the surface of the building and ran them up. "We need a point of entry," he stated sternly. "Stop arguing and help or I'll set the Prince on you both."

That shut them up. Presley had also become adapt at smart-mouthing his guardians and Rath in particular hated the Prince's clever comments.

"There," Pharaoh said in a bored tone raising his hand to linger on an open window. Ja – kal was wondering how on earth he had missed it. It had been very obvious.

"Rath you first," Ja-kal said nodding at the scholar.

Rath scowled at him and glanced upwards as if to say why me? He was about to heave himself up when they were distracted by headlights on full beam…

The black car pulled up in front of Scarab's drive way. The lights dimmed and a young man opened the car door and stepped out into the morning light. He was wearing long black robes, trimmed with white patterns. With deliberate steps he went to the passenger's side and opened the door for a frail old man. It was the same man that had told the guardians and the pharaoh where to find the prince.

The two coffee skinned strangers briskly walked up the stairs, the old man's eyes however scanned the darkness as if searching for someone. The door bell rang. Once. Twice. Thrice… And there was a moment's pause before someone answered the door.

"Mr. Stone, you have the prince?" the young man asked briskly.

"Yes, come in. I've been waiting for you," a raspy voice replied.

"Our apologies. We were delayed… on business."

There was the sound of footsteps before the door slammed shut.

"That was interesting," Rath commented.

"Ouch. Ja-kal you're standing on my foot," Armon complained.

Ja-kal stepped off Armon and simply said, "We don't have much time."

'

'

'

Presley slept soundly in Paul's arms. Whether the water had been drugged as Ahmed wryly commented or from sheer exhaustion Paul wasn't sure. He himself was sore and stiff. He dared not to move his grip on Presley's broken arm which he had held securely since being left in the dank cell. Each time Paul moved slightly, Presley's brow would furrow as if he was in pain and a groan would escape his lips. Ahmed had suggested laying Presley on the ground but Paul would hear none of it. He felt if he let his son go… well…

The door to the cell creaked open slightly. Paul blinked his eyes to protect them from the slither of white light. The moment he had been dreading was being played before his eyes and he was powerless to stop them.

Scarab stepped into the cell. His eyes narrowed cruelly upon the sleeping form of Presley then to the defiant expression of Paul.

"You cannot have my son, you monster," Paul spat.

Scarab leered toothily. "You cannot stop me from taking him."

Scarab's companion's walked breezily into the cell at that moment. Ahmed fought hard to hide his expression but Paul's expression of anger could not be contained. "Jermal, Mukasah!" he turned heatedly to Ahmed making Presley groan in pain. "You called them to help us!"

Ahmed made no reply. Indeed he looked like he had not heard Paul at all.

"Take them!"

Scarab moved to the side. Paul fought with his might to stop himself being separated from Presley. But his son was easily taken from his grip and he himself was soon being frogmarched from the cell, Ahmed following behind like a lamb going to the slaughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Mummies Alive belong to DIC

Author Note: Sorry no excuses really. I hope you forgive me for my tardiness. One more after this to go. Will be up soon. _Promise!_

Chapter Seven

Presley was jolted awake as his body was dropped in an undignified manner on a stone table. He groaned loudly and murmured something that sounded like profanity. Then slowly he cracked open one eye and glanced around. Emerald orbs scanned the room with a mature resignation to his fate.

"Father," Presley mouthed locking eyes with Paul was being restrained on the other side of the room by no less than four shabtis. Paul was shaking his head violently as if to tell Presley to hang onto hope.

Hope. Such a futile word for ones such as they in their situation. Presley closed his eyes and cringed on thinking how close the Pharaoh was to receiving the soul of Rapses back. Now it seemed delusion to hold to that hope.

Presley was faintly aware of his legs being shackled down and his one good wrist held up above his head. He offered no resistants just a low moan of protest and he locked eyes with his mortal enemy.

If Scarab felt any shame or guilt over what he was about to do; he did not show it. Then Presley thought of all the years the man had spent just to take his life. A half life really; a life lived only to take another's.

"No. I won't let you do this," Paul was saying on his side of the room.

Scarab ignored him and ran his wrinkly palm down the smooth surface of Presley's cheek. "So long I have haunted you. Tonight it ends."

Presley sucked in his breath and as regally and indifferently he could. "I know."

"He's my son you bastard!" Paul was screaming pulling against the shabtis with all his might. Scarab looked mildly impressed by Paul's failing efforts to free himself. "He's _my _son!"

"Do you think for a moment that you will be able to live life once I'm dead?" Presley asked innocently.

Scarab laughed haughtily and glanced at the two other Egyptians in the room. "Behold Prince Rapses son of the most regal Highness, Pharaoh Amenhotep."

"We just came for the spell, Scarab," one of the Egyptians complained. "Not a macabre show."

"That's my son…." Paul screeched. "My son, Jermal, that you are condemning to death!"

Jermal shrugged indifferently. "He would have died sooner or later with or without my help."

"I would have preferred later," Paul snapped.

"I second that," Presley quipped dryly. He turned his head towards Paul. "I'm so sorry…"

"Enough of this pleasant chat… to business gentleman," Scarab hissed all the while caressing his long gold staff Heka.

'

'

Pharaoh led the way down the corridors, his head held high and his strides strong and even. The three guardians followed more meekly in their sovereigns wake down the darkened corridors.

Scarab's lair was simple, boring and mostly in the shadows. Ja – Kal shivered as if he could feel the evil that was around him. Armon had his large hands over his belly; Rath was sure the larger guardian would have announced that he was hungry only Pharaoh was with them and it was hardly appropriate timing. But timing never really mattered to Armon where his stomach was concerned.

Raised voices to their right; alerted the guardians to the danger. Ja – Kal wasted no time.

"With the strength of RA!" He pulled out his gold bow and notched one of his deadly arrows indicating silently for the others to follow him. He took the mantle of leader in instinct, forgetting Pharaoh was with them once more.

Pharaoh grimaced wryly. He supposed he would have to become accustomed to the guardians' new attitudes. The future it seemed had effected them; changed them; moulded them to warriors befitting of a modern prince he supposed. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

'

'

Presley winced as cold finger tips were pressed firmly to his temple. He blinked away any unshed tears as he did not want Scarab to see that he was genuinely frightened. Above him strange words were uttered while the other Egyptians looked on as if he was a school science experiment. The older of the two was watching the door…

"Ah, Scarab I believe you've got the spell wrong…" the older Egyptian said confidently. He started to stride over.

Scarab's concentration was ruined and Presley felt himself being momentarily released from his grip. "No I was quite perfectly right, Mukasah."

"You mixed up the tenses," Mukasah insisted. "Shall I have a go."

"I did not mix up any tenses," Scarab scoffed turning his back on Presley. "Whose the ancient Egytian here?"

"Forgive me, milord. But you most certainly did utter the wrong tense…" Jermal added in jovially.

This conversation continued for a few more minutes. If Presley wasn't tied down to a stone table to have his ancient soul removed he would have found it funny. It continued until Scarab was splattering in rage and the door burst open.

"And now the cavalry arrives," Mukasah muttered. "I expected them a long time ago now."

Scarab glanced at Jermal and Mukasah in horror as if they had gone and grown to heads. "YOU WERE APART OF THIS…" he screeched.

"Release my son," Pharaoh boomed across the room.

Scarab started to retreat slowly… Paul had finally released himself from the shabtis, the useless dirt robots, and yelled a war cry before ramming himself into the ancient magician.

Ahmed, who had been peacefully quiet throughout the whole proceeding, had been freed by Mukasah.

"Should we help him?" Ahmed said to Mukasah watching as Paul was pommelling his fists into Scarab as hard as he could.

Mukasah winced as a particularly nasty punch collected Scarab's jaw. "Help Scarab escape Mr. Carnarvon or help Mr. Carnarvon pummel Scarab into the ground."

Ahmed merely snorted in reply. "Looks like those creepy guardians are making short work of those statue guys." Mukasah and Jermal looked mildly amused at the stone rubble that was scattered about the room.

"Hmm," Jermal nodded to where Ja-Kal was flying about the room. "Nothing will stop that one."

"Pharaoh does not look to happy either," Mukasah murmured.

As Mukasah made his comment, Paul stepped away from Scarab's battered body. The evil sorcerer was curled up comically into a foetal position whimpering pathetically.

Paul turned to the stone table where Presley was watching him with large frightened emerald eyes. Cutting his son's bonds he helped Presley to sit up. He noticed however that Presley's eyes were trained on Scarab's slumped form.

"He won't be coming for you ever again, kiddo," Paul soothed brushing his hand along Presley's sweat brow. "Let's get you to hospital, eh?"

"Dad…" Presley sighed in frustration.

Paul said nothing but scooped Presley into his arms. "Dad I'm not an invalid. I _can_ walk you know."

Paul sniffed in return and glanced at Jermal and Mukasah. "I take it you have a car nearby."

"Lift to the hospital Carnarvon?" Jermal quizzed.

Pharaoh however had misinterpreted Paul's intentions and stepped between him and the door. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and eyebrow dangerously lifted. "Halt," Pharaoh rapt out in a commanding tone that could in itself stop the Nile from flowing. "Take your hands off him."

"Erm… Presley who is this character? Another guardian you 'forgot' to mention?" Paul whispered in Presley's ear none to quietly.

Presley would have laughed at Pharaoh's indignant expression if his whole body didn't hurt.

"Dad, this is," Presley cleared his throat loudly looking from one man to the other clearly marking the similarities. "Pharaoh Amenhotep."

Paul stared at the Pharaoh then true to his carefree manner he replied steadily, "Nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind kindly move so I can pass."

This time Presley did snort in laughter causing a spasm of pain to run through his body. The Pharaoh looked at first murderous at the retort then his anger slowly melted into amusement.

"Where are you taking him?" Pharaoh asked genuinely inquired concern written over his face.

"To hospital he needs medical treatment," Paul replied his grip on Presley tightened slightly.

"Will you allow me access to my son's soul?"

"Will it cause death? Or injury? Or take Presley away from me?" Paul demanded a little too harshly, clearly remembering what Scarab was planning to do to his son. "Because I won't allow you near him if you mean us harm."

Pharaoh shook his head understanding his dilemma. "No. Rapses' soul belongs with me as Presley belongs to you. Rapses' soul is apart of Presley but it is not his whole self. They are both simultaneously the same and separate entities. No harm shall befall Presley."

Paul glanced over his shoulder to regard Ja-Kal. He knew this guardian to be a favourite of Presley's and the hunter was extremely protective of Presley. Ja – Kal gave a small nod in agreement to the Pharaoh's statement.

"Very well. Hospital visit first then we can see about this soul switcheroo thingy," Paul said carrying Presley out of the chamber.

Pharaoh glanced over his the guardians who were standing over Scarab. "I shall leave him in your capable hands."

"Never get in between a lion and his cub," Pharaoh heard Ja – Kal say before there was a muffled oomph! Pharaoh grinned to himself and followed Paul Carnarvon out to the 'ka.'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Mummies Alive! Belong to DIC

Chapter Eight

Presley was fuming. He sat huffily on the hospital bed as doctors and nurses fussed all over him. Paul stood on one side asking questions and demanding the very best of attention. Pharaoh stood in the opposite corner in billowing robes he had burrowed of Jermal and looked the very part of Egyptian upper class.

Presley grimaced at the comments Pharaoh was making about the medical professionals comparing them to the royal care back 'home'. It seemed to disconcert the Pharaoh that none of the doctors and nurses were paying him too much attention. But Presley was very glad.

"There," a doctor said jovially rapping his knuckles over Presley's fresh and now hardened cast. "All done."

"Thankyou," Presley murmured through his clenched teeth. He was already hot and sweat inside the cast.

"Next time bring him straight in if he breaks a limb," a nurse said waving a finger under Pharaoh's nose.

Pharaoh raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms against his chest. Presley would have loved to have groaned. Pharaoh could not look common to save his life; every inch was screaming royalty.

Presley slipped from the hospital bed and joined Paul and they walked slowly back to the reception, where Mukasah, Jermal and Ahmed were waiting, and to sign out. Paul draped his arm protectively about Presley's shoulder as he signed him out.

However, Presley was unobtrusively trying to scratch under his cast when Pharaoh cast him a stern look and wiggled his finger under his nose as if to say don't-even-think-about-it. In the light of Pharaoh's serious gesture and the fact he was the most powerful man in Ancient Egypt Presley decided not to take his chances and ceased.

Ahmed lead the way back to the car chatting to Jermal about some other Pharaoh's sons' soul from a pervious misadventure. Paul was listening half heartedly but was determined to keep Presley in his sight…

The car ride back was uneventful. Presley fell asleep leaning on Paul's shoulder making his father smile slightly.

The car stopped at the Carnarvon's residents and Paul glanced at Pharaoh as if to ask 'what now' and looked apologetically at Presley who was in a deep contented sleep.

Pharaoh leaned over and swiped a strand of hair from Presley's face still feeling the thrill of physical contact he first felt. He shivered involuntarily. "Take him and but him to bed. One more night shall not hurt me. I shall see you both tomorrow and I'll bring your wife with me."

"Of course, Your Highness," Paul saluted and gathered Presley in his arms. Presley moaned lightly but otherwise did not stir.

'

'

'

Presley stretched and yawned his movements knocked something hard that was lying on his bed.

"Ow… watch it kiddo."

"Sorry," Presley murmured with a yawn. He opened his eyes slowly to see that he was lying in his own bed, in his own room and Paul was sitting by his side. His alarm clock was reading 4:57 am.

"What are you doing?" Presley demanded scrunching up his nose at Paul.

"I was just watching you sleep. Musta been five last time I did tha'"

"Ah- ha."

Paul ran his fingers through Presley's thick hair. "DDDaaaaddd."

"Sorry, can't help it."

Presley snorted and closed his eyes. "You can got to bed you know," he added dryly.

"I don't want to."

Presley closed his eyes and reopened them slowly. "Why?"

But Paul only answered him with his own question. "Are you still mad at me, kiddo?"

"I dunno," Presley said a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Are you still mad at me…"

Paul snorted. "Ah believe me having your almost teenaged son squawking down the phone at you is no big deal."

Presley pretended to think about it. "Well I suppose I'll have to forgive you then."

"I'll hold you to it… Will you come to my wedding?"

Presley seemed thoughtful for a moment. "If mum is okay with it and so long as I don't have to sit next to Grandma Carnarvon… she pinches my cheeks so hard."

Paul offered Presley his hand. "Deal."

'

'

'

Amanda could not help herself. She pushed past the guardians and the Pharaoh and into her house. She ignored Paul who was vacuuming up the lounge room from the glass shards and raced into the kitchen.

Presley was sitting at the table eating with one hand. He almost choked as Amanda threw her arms about his neck and smothered him with kisses.

"Muuuum!" Presley whinged wriggling in his chair. "Please we have company."

The vacuum turned off and Paul joined the guardians and Pharaoh in the door way watching the little scene between mother and son unfold.

Amanda semi registering Presley's embarrassment at her over enthusiastic greeting stepped away and held him at arms length.

Red cheeked Presley glanced at the guardians who seemed to be smiling stupidly to themselves. Even Pharaoh looked bemused and light hearted this morning.

Pharaoh stepped forward and kneeled so that he was eye to eye with Presley. He stared into the emerald pools that seemed so familiar yet foreign to him at the same time. "Come. We go to the Western Gate." Pharaoh held out his hand and Presley offered his own in return.

'

'

'

Presley tearfully hugged each guardian in turn leaving Ja – Kal to last. He was happy for his friends and mentors to be returning where they belonged but goodness knows he would be lost without them. He had become used to their company.

Pharaoh stood to the side under close surveillance of Paul, if he noticed he gave no sign.

When Presley had finished with his goodbyes Pharaoh held out his hand silently. Presley complied without glancing over at his guardians. Pharaoh took him and stood him directly in front.

Presley wasn't entirely sure what was happening next. He felt a pull and a shift inside of him.

A pale blue shimmering form stepped from within him dressed fully as an Ancient Egyptian. Presley saw Pharaoh beaming at the spirit before him and was sure he could see tears glistening in the king's eyes.

The next few minutes passed in a daze. It seemed that Presley only blinked and the Western Gate was gone; probably never to open again and there was no sign of the Ancient Egyptians anywhere.

"Have a nice after life," Presley muttered into thin air. "I'll miss you."

Paul wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders. "I did not mind the Pharaoh fellow. But between me and you I'm glad I didn't have to share you." Presley smiled sadly. "I always knew you were special."

**The End!**


End file.
